I am Justice!
by vegasassassin
Summary: Inspired by the scene in Death Note, this fic takes a different path on how Akira and Akechi know each other for the first time. To prove each other's own justice, one must catch the other in this game of cat and mouse.


Taking the spare seat in the traincar, Akira took out his novel to pass the time. It was 1984, a novel about an oppressed society living in a Totalitarian country ruled by an almighty dictator known as "Big Brother".

He had found out about the book when he was wandering around Hinokuniya in Shibuya, looking for a novel that had similar themes to real life. Akira stumbled upon it by accident, when he took the book from the shelf, he turned it and read the synopsis. It intrigued him and he wondered what a Totalitarian world would be like. He bought it and started reading it overnight, covering half of the novel immediately.

The protagonist, Winston Smith, was different than the others. He was said to be 'unorthodox', which was said to be dangerous in the world. It basically meant that he had consciences within himself, feelings of love and hate were banned in the world. If anyone had expressed it, they will be punished either by being 'unperson' or sent to the place where many fear, Room 101.

Akira was inspired by Winston's resolve to change and rebel against the government and Big Brother himself. He felt that they were both similar in that way and he could empathize with the character. It reminded him of what he was doing in reality, changing the hearts of others to reform society itself.

The Phantom Thieves had only debuted a few months ago but had already carried out 2 successful heists and a growing fanbase. He hoped whatever they had done would give hope and inspire others to change themselves. However, although their targets had been wrongdoers and those who had escaped the law, the authorities had stated what they had done was not genuine justice.

That statement had only incurred wrath from the citizens who believe that the police's strength are waning and only did this to gain attention from the public. The comments on the internet had never been more toxic than usual.

Akira kept his cool and made sure he was never provoked because he knew deep down inside, one mistake caused by the heart can cause his own downfall as a certain orange haired intellectual student did that to himself.

The train slows down and finally stops at the station in Yongenjaya. Before he got out, the screens in the train were advertising a television event that would air tonight. Akira looked up to see the advertisement.

' _Tonight! Detective Prince Goro Akechi has an important announcement for Japan! Don't miss it on channel TV Japan!'_

Akira let out a hmph and left the train.

He made his way over to Leblanc in the backstreets of the ward and arrived in front of the establishment door. He opened it and was greeted by a fellow man wearing a pink shirt and glasses.

"Oh, you're back."

Akira nodded at him.

"Put your stuff upstairs and come help me with the dishes. I'm going to lock up after this." the old man told him.

He did as he was told and came back downstairs in his casual attire. Akira started washing the dirty dishes while the old man in the pink shirt dried them with a rag.

By the time they were done, it was already 7 in the evening. Time for the shop to close, said the old man.

The old man, Sojiro Sakura, was acting as Akira Kurusu's guardian in Tokyo. In the beginning of the year, Akira was heading back home when he heard a woman's scream nearby.

He followed the scream and found a bald man pulling a young beautiful woman towards him against her own will. Akira froze in his spot and considered whether he should act or not. He composed himself and decided stopping the man was the right thing to do.

He pushed the man away from the woman causing him fall and kiss the sidewalk. The bald man was angered by this and threatened Akira with legal action. He told the woman to say that the boy hit him when the cops come and question them.

The woman refused. However, the bald man seemed to be someone of influence and power. He scared the woman by saying that her life would be a living hell if she doesn't heed to his order. Fear touched her soul, her eyes filled shock and she stuttered some indistinct words.

When the police arrived, the woman confessed Akira harassed the bald man and hit him when they argued. After the statement, the police took Akira by the shoulders and put him in a cop car. In that moment, he realised the world was broken. Corrupted by selfish adults who are pursuing after their own desires, not caring if the others end up dead or killed for their own profit.

He swore on that day, if he were given the power, he would make things right and open their eyes so innocents wouldn't be harmed. The next week, Akira was put on probation and was shipped to Tokyo in April by his parents as if he were some item to be dispose of.

"Hey, you ok? You look so deep in your thoughts. Anything you wanna get of your chest?" Sojiro asked.

"It's fine. Just thinking bout some complex maths homework. Quite tough." Akira replied.

Sojiro let out a breath of air. "Whatever, as long as it doesn't get in the way of your chores."

Akira nodded.

"I'm going back home, make sure you lockup the door and arrange the chairs." Sojiro told him.

The man in the pink shirt took his fedora and put a cigarette in his mouth, making onto his merry way back home. Akira went outside and turned the open side backwards. He then locked the door and arranged the chairs and tables as he was ordered to.

With some time left to spare, he decided to continue reading 1984. He took out the paperback and continue where he left off. Winston was now with Julia, his forbidden lover.

In the world envisioned by George Orwell, sex is banned and any physical attraction in marriage is considered a crime. Children are procreated through the process of _artsec_ , which stands for artificial insemination.

They were making love in a house owned by a friendly old man named, , who seems to know some history of the past world. He...

"Akira! I'm hungry! Can I have some tuna, please?" meowed a familiar black cat.

Akira's focus on the book was gone now when he heard the cat begged him for food. He decided that was enough for tonight and kept the novel back in his schoolbag.

He walked towards the shelves in the kitchen and opened one of them. He found one can of tuna and brought it to the counter. Using a can opener, he opened it and put the contents in the cat bowl.

"Thanks." Morgana said. The cat then stuffed his face into the food and made satisfying sounds.

"Hmmm! Delicious tuna like I want it to be!" he exclaimed.

Akira shook his head and sat by one of the counters closest to the cat. He turned on the television to see what was on for tonight. He flipped through the channels with the remote, Featherman was on tonight but Akira had already seen the episode.

The next channel was showing a late night shopping catalogue selling teapots so he continue changing the channel. There were soap operas, cooking shows and the evening news. Before he was about to press the off button, Akira stumbled upon a program going on TV Japan.

It was a late night talk show featuring a famous host and his respected guest. Akira suddenly remembered the advertisement in the traincar, about some detective with a message for Japan.

Akira made up his mind and decided to watch it to pass the time.

* * *

"And now you're watching the Late Night Tokyo Show with me, Atsushi Watanabe, as your delightful host." said the man in the suit.

"Tonight, we would be joined by a fellow talented young man who has been known across Japan for solving cases even the best of the best struggled with. Ladies and gentlemen, give a clap for Japan newest Detective Prince, Goro Akechi!"

The shows jingle plays as a young man with light brown hair enters the scene. As he was walking, he waved towards the audience and all the girls screamed his name.

"Oh my God! Akechi!"

"I Love You!"

"Why are you so hot!?"

The shouts died down after the young man took his seat. He faced towards the host with a sincere smile.

"Alright Akechi-san, as far as we know tonight, you say that you have an important announcement for the whole of Japan." the host said as he looked at the camera. "Care to share with us on what's so important?"

"My pleasure." Akechi said.

"Are you looking for someone, Akechi?!" a girl shouted

"Do you have cancer?!" another girl shouted

"Are you coming out of the closet?!" This however, was asked by a man. It gained laughs from the audience and the Detective Prince himself.

"Haha. Although none of those are correct, in some ways I am in fact looking for someone, or to be elaborate, some people." Akechi told them.

"Hoo..." The audience reacted.

"I didn't even know he's into that stuff..." said a fan.

Akechi composed himself by loosening up his tie and readjusting his seat. He cleared his throat and began speaking.

"As far as you all know, the topic about The Phantom Thieves had been swooping the nation recently and a lot of events had followed in the wake. While I of course, understand whatever they're doing are exposing hidden injustices and corruption in society..."

"But..." the host continued Akechi's statement.

"You know me too well, Atsushi-san."

"Of course, you've been on this show for a couple of times. By this time, I know some of your mannerisms."

Akechi smiled. But deep down, it wasn't sincere.

Akechi stared back at the camera. A murderous intent appeared in his eyes, as if his stare could see the people who are currently watching Television right now.

"Phantom Thieves, if you are real and are currently watching this, I just would like you to know that whatever you people are doing, is wrong." Akechi said.

Morgana's ear perked at the statement. He looked at the TV screen and meowed.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?"

Akira said nothing. It's best not to be provoked by this sort of thing anyway, it's not like he hadn't seen the toxic comments on the Phansite.

"That's right, changing people's hearts is not a simple matter. You forced others upon their will and changed them. You are no better than the average criminals. You are just a kid who's been given a chance to play God in this society, an immature one at that."

* * *

Akira felt a buzz in his pants. He took out his phone from his pocket and checked the message that he recently received.

 **Ryuji: What**

 **Ryuji: The**

 **Ryuji: FUCK!?**

 **Yusuke: I guess this is one of those times where I agree with you, Ryuji.**

 **Ann: What's up?**

 **Ryuji: Are you not seeing this?!**

 **Ann: What?**

 **Ryuji: Turn on the fucking TV, Ann!**

 **Ann: Sheesh, Ryuji.**

 **Ann: Can't you ask a lady nicely?**

 **Ryuji: Just do it Goddammit.**

 **Ryuji: Change the channel to TV Japan.**

 **...**

 **Ann: What the fuck?**

 **Ryuji: Isn't it?**

 **Yusuke: Whoever this Akechi is, he really thinks we have some god complex.**

 **Ryuji: Seriously, for real. Doesn't he understand what we're doing isn't to prove that we ain't a bunch of gods but to prevent others from suffering like us?!**

 **Ann: I don't know how he even came up with that conclusion.**

 **Akira: It's best that we continue watching the broadcast, he might have some more info about us.**

 **Yusuke: We need to know how much intel he has on us.**

 **Yusuke: He might have deduced us as High Schoolers.**

* * *

Akira turned off his phone and left it on the table. He looked directly back at the television.

"Kamoshida and Madarame had a fair share of their own sins, but forcing them to reveal their deepest darkest secrets through mind control is despicable. You say that you're on the side of Justice, yet you threaten them by manipulating their thoughts and torturing their souls just to fulfil the means. This is not true justice." Akechi continued.

He looked deeply into the camera as if he could see Akira watching him.

"Oh. Did I provoke you? Triggered you, perhaps?"

"Akechi-san, you seem to really hate the Phantom Thieves, don't cha?" asked the host.

"Well, hate is such a strong word, Atsushi-san. I would say the better word that fits this situation is that I'm happy."

"And why do you feel that way?"

"Because the Phantom Thieves had made themselves an intriguing rival to catch. Like a very big fish that's very impossible to be caught compared to the previous criminals I've apprehend." Akechi answered.

"So, to the Phantom Thieves again, I want to make this special announcement that" he paused. "I will catch you, all of you if there's more than one thief. Even your conspirators that had been aiding you would also be locked behind bars for treason. So I would like to remind all of Japan, to not support this false justice. They are just a bunch of no-good criminals seeking attention and wanting to cause chaos in this peaceful country."

Akechi stood up and the tone of his voice became louder.

"I swear to all of Japan right now, that I will catch these rogues. Even if I have to lose my life for the sake of bringing these criminals to justice. Even if my heart gets stolen by them, I will continue fighting till the last of my blood drops to the ground." He continued rambling on and the audiences were somehow entranced by his proclamation. The TV was then turned off.

* * *

Akira puts a finger by his spectacles, and let out a grin. A sinister one at that.

"What are you planning, Akira?" asked Morgana.

"Akechi-san just keeps talking about how he's going to catch no matter what, so why not play his game as well?" replied Akira.

"How?"

"We'll continue changing other people's hearts, we prove to him our Justice is genuine, that we are not just a bunch of kids throwing lightning bolts like God. When he isn't able to catch us and people keep seeing what we're doing, people's belief in the Detective Prince will plummet and they'll only look to us to reform society. We're not corrupted like the law enforcement, we are people with the right conviction that could help this country turn for the best and prevent people from being misused."

"I see, that seems interesting." Morgana meowed. "Very well, I shall support during this game as well, Joker. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he looses. Meowhahaha!"

"The idiot doesn't know who's he messing with. We will teach him in his place, because I am..." Akira said.

"I will catch them and make sure they are given the right punishment for their crimes! Because I am..." Akechi said.

" **JUSTICE!"**

As if fate had planned it, Akira would soon meet the Detective Prince in the flesh when they were having a conversation about pancakes. And the look in their eyes when they first meet, is when the storm starts to blow.

* * *

 _In a place beyond the human comprehension, a false god inhabits the darkness where a prison of sloth lies. The false god had heard the conversation between two certain individuals._

 _A trickster and the deceiver...he thought._

 _A sea of murmurs began to flood the darkness. As people let out praises for the false god that fulfil their needs._

" _This should be interesting. Who will be the cat? And who will be the mouse? Catching and knowing the other's identity will lead to death. The fate of the world rest deeply on these two. Humans are so fascinating."_

 _The false god showered in the praise given by the prisoners around him. He let out a moan, as he was rejuvenated by the human laziness._

" _Let the game truly begin."_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! Hoped you enjoyed this short fic. So recently I've posted another fic titled Akira's Stalker Problem and I am quite shocked with the responses it's getting. Thanks guys!**

 **So yeah, I have another fic in mind after this one. It's not fluffy but theres a lot of angst and drama in it, so look forward to that soon. And another one is that, I have an idea for continuation for my previous fic but it might take a while since writing takes so much time with school stuff bothering me.**

 **Enough rambling here, see you soon!**


End file.
